1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control apparatus, display control method, display control system, and storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image display system in which a transmission side apparatus which stores moving image data captured by a camera or the like transfers moving image data in response to a request from a reception side apparatus is known. In the reception side apparatus, moving image data is continuously reproduced and displayed when a CPU (Central Processing Unit) executes software.
Upon execution of such moving image reproduction, frames to be reproduced are thinned out according to a load state on the CPU or the like, or a next frame to be displayed is selected in consideration of an amount of time required until reproduction.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-163556 discloses a display apparatus which includes an arrangement for arbitrarily changing a display frame rate upon displaying moving image data.
Also, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-116513 discloses a reproduction apparatus which calculates a next image frame to be displayed and its display start time based on a predetermined amount of time required until moving image data per frame is displayed and a load state on a CPU of a display terminal at that time.
However, with the technique described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-163556, when the load imposed on the display apparatus becomes heavier, an operation on a user interface (UI) is delayed. In such situation, it is not easy for the user to change a display frame rate of moving image data to be reproduced via the UI. Alternatively, when the load imposed on the display apparatus becomes lighter, and moving image data can be displayed at a higher frame rate, the user has to manually change the display frame rate of moving image data, resulting in troublesome operations.
On the other hand, with the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-116513, a frame to be reproduced and its start time are decided according to the load state on the CPU of the reproduction apparatus. Therefore, when an operation on a UI is delayed although the load state on the CPU of the reproduction apparatus is light, the reproduction apparatus cannot execute processing for the delay.
When image data is reproduced continuously, an image is displayed more smoothly by shortening display intervals of the image data. However, on the other hand, since the amount of image data to be displayed increases, a processing load on an image display apparatus which displays image data becomes heavier, thus impairing the operability of the UI.